Danger nocturne
by Alpheratz9
Summary: Ils rôdent au coeur de la nuit, le danger est là.Oneshot. Slash McShep


Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi

Danger nocturne

Il débarquèrent près du petit lac, à l'abri d'un bosquet touffu, silencieux, attentifs, affamés. Ils ne se déplaçaient qu'en bande, opérationnels et solidaires.

Ils attendirent, frémissant d'impatience que leur chef donne le signal du départ. Lui seul décidait. D'ailleurs il faisait déjà le tour de la troupe, son œil perçant parcourant les visages blafards. Un filet de bave rosâtre luisait à la commissure de ses lèvres minces et ses yeux brillaient de convoitise.

Il avait faim. Ils étaient affamés, tous. Ils attendaient depuis trop longtemps déjà.

Le chef examina la petite maison isolée qui se tenait à proximité et récapitula mentalement : Deux occupants.

Il s'était renseigné le matin même, ne pouvant se permettre de laisser ce genre de détail au hasard.

La silhouette massive d'un autre bâtiment se dressait dans la pénombre, de l'autre coté de la pièce d'eau. L'endroit était également habité mais ils verraient plus tard.

En cas de besoin.

Pour l'instant leur cible se trouvait là, à proximité.

La créature montra un passage dans les roseaux et donna le signal. Le groupe s'ébranla, se faufilant à travers la roselière. Une main griffue accrocha un épillet et le broya comme s'il s'était agit d' une coquille d'œuf.

Rodney McKay ouvrit subitement les yeux. Impossible de trouver le sommeil. Il était nerveux. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, il le sentait. Il contempla son compagnon endormi. John s'était écroulé comme une masse sitôt couché et maintenant il dormait comme un bébé.

Il fallait reconnaître que depuis qu'ils avaient débarqué sur cette planète, trois jours auparavant ils n'avaient pas eu un moment à eux.

Les deux hommes étaient harassés.

N'empêche que…Quelque chose dans le silence de la nuit le troublait. Il renonça provisoirement à réveiller son compagnon et se leva, histoire de jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

Il frissonna. Dans le ciel sombre s'était levée une lune énorme, luisante, maléfique. Elle se reflétait dans l'encre de l'étang couvrant les berges boueuses d'une lueur jaune maladive.

Un mouvement attira son attention. Pas de doute, ça bougeait sur la rive. Son cœur fit un bond et il tenta de se raisonner. C'étaient sans doute les roseaux qui oscillaient sous le vent. L'après-midi même John lui avait fait remarquer la taille exceptionnelle des plantes aquatiques qui bordaient le lac.

Ce n'était rien et il ferait mieux de se recoucher. Demain il devait être en forme. La journée serait longue et éprouvante. Il allait avoir des poches sous les yeux et ce ne serait pas idéal.

Le scientifique rasséréné allait regagner son lit quand il capta de nouveau un mouvement. Cette fois ci ça ne contentait pas de se déplacer.

On aurait dit que ça rampait.

Rodney se jeta sur le lit et secoua son compagnon.

-John, John, réveille-toi, il y a quelque chose qui bouge là dehors !

Le militaire ouvrit péniblement les yeux et contempla son amant.

-Rodney, dit-il d'un ton qu'il essayait de rendre patient, tu nous a fais la même chose la nuit dernière. Je suis allé voir et il n'y avait rien. Nada. Nibe. Alors dors, intima t-il. Tu as encore rêvé.

-John, j'ai vu quelque chose se déplacer au bord du lac.

Le militaire leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. La nuit précédente il était sorti sous l'averse, prenant des trombes d'eau sur la tête et avait parcouru les abords de la maison à l'aide de sa torche électrique parce que Rodney avait cru entendre remuer dans les fourrés. Résultat : il était revenu trempé et de fort mauvaise humeur. Heureusement Rodney avait su se rattraper, se chargeant de le sécher avec de nombreux petits câlins et autres démonstrations amoureuses. John avait volontiers pardonné, cela en avait valu la chandelle. Mais pas toutes les nuits tout de même, il ne fallait pas exagérer là !

Bon, s'il n'intervenait pas son scientifique allait le harceler et pas de la bonne façon, il le craignait.

John se leva et jeta un coup d'œil au dehors à travers les carreaux.

Les saules se balançaient au gré du vent au bord du petit lac. La lune ronde et pleine s'y reflétait comme dans un miroir. Elle luisait et éclairait les alentours d'une douce lueur donnant au paysage des allures de contes de fées.

C'était un paysage enchanteur.

Le militaire lâcha son verdict :

-Rodney, il n'y a absolument rien là dehors. Tu es nerveux et ça se comprend. Nous avons eu une dure journée et demain nous aurons besoin de toute notre énergie alors tu vas me faire plaisir et dormir, maintenant.

Il prit fermement son amoureux par le bras et le conduisit au lit. Là il remonta les couvertures sur eux et l'embrassa.

-Voilà, murmura t-il d'une voix apaisante, ferme les yeux. Il accompagna ses paroles d'un baiser sur chaque paupière.

Rassuré le scientifique sourit et obéit. John avait raison, son imagination lui avait encore joué un tour. Il se blottit dans les bras chauds.

Cinq minutes plus tard il dormait à poings fermés.

John Sheppard ferma les yeux à son tour mais les rouvrit aussitôt. Maudit Rodney, maintenant il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir, c'était sûr !

Il soupira et s'extirpa des bras de son amant. Direction la salle de bain où il vida sa vessie. Bon ça allait mieux. Puis il retourna à la fenêtre, hypnotisé par la lune fantastique.

Un mouvement attira son attention. Il lui sembla qu'une silhouette se déplaçait de façon furtive près des buissons, derrière le vieux puits. Rodney n'avait pas rêvé.

John saisit son arme et réveilla son amant.

-Rodney, j'ai cru voir quelque chose dehors, je descends voir.

Le scientifique hocha la tête. Lors de leurs nombreuses missions il avait appris à faire face au danger. De toute façon il ne laisserait pas John seul affronter l'inconnu.

Ils descendirent les marches en silence attentifs aux bruits qui venaient de l'extérieur.

Pas de doute, des chuchotements et des grincements leurs parvenaient par intermittence. Quelque chose était là dehors qui les guettait.

John fit signe à Rodney de se tenir derrière lui et il ouvrit la porte d'un coup.

Rodney jeta un coup d'œil.

Il hurla.

Ils se tenaient là, attendant leur dû, les yeux cernés de traînées noirâtres, les bouches ouvertes sur des gencives malsaines, les crocs luisants dans la nuit. Sur leurs mentons étaient collés des reliefs séchés de leurs précédentes sélections. Les cheveux gras et longs tombaient sur leurs épaules.

-Trick or treat ! hurlèrent-ils en choeur.

John Sheppard partit d'un rire nerveux. Nom de nom, après trois années d'absence il avait oublié. Bien sur personne ne célébrait cette fête sur la galaxie de Pégase.

Bon, ils en étaient quitte pour une belle peur. Il entendit le scientifique vexé marmonner dans son dos. Il saisit des bribes de son monologue où il était question des « sales gosses », « donnerait bien tout ça en pâté aux wraith moi » et autres amabilités du même genre.

-Rodney, chocolat soufla John.

-Co..comment chocolat ?

-Rodney, expliqua patiemment le militaire, Halloween égale bonbons ou gâteaux ou chocolat alors donne ce que tu as. Les gosses attendent.

Rodney s'en fut en maugréant mais revint bientôt les mains pleines de barres de chocolat qu'il distribua aux petits vampires.

Les enfants prirent la direction de la seconde maison de l'autre coté de l'étang qui devait sa notoriété au fait que personne n'y avait jamais péché un poisson. Ils se trouvaient sur la propriété du général Jack O'Neill.

-Bon, ben ils m'ont fait drôlement ces gosses, ronchonna le scientifique. En plus ils ont épuisé ma réserve de chocolat.

-J'avoue que moi aussi j'ai eu peur, reconnut le colonel Sheppard, enlaçant son amant, songeant que pour ce qui était du chocolat ce n'était pas un mal. Rodney avait juste ce qui lui fallait de rondeurs.

-Cette fois ci, c'est terminé, continua le scientifique je ne pourrais plus dormir de la nuit, je suis trop énervé moi, demain…

Le militaire le fit terre en posant ses lèvres sur celles de son homologue.

-T'inquiète pas, je sais comment nous pouvons passer le temps en attendant l'aube, rétorqua John avec un petit sourire coquin, laisse-moi faire, Halloween sous la couette, tu connais ?

-Non mais j'en frémis d'avance, brrr !

Les deux hommes rejoignirent leur chambre et se glissèrent dans leur lit. Bientôt le silence ne fut plus perturbé que par des petits cris et des gémissements de plaisir.

Ils avaient débarqué sur Terre il y avait trois jours de cela et depuis ils n'avaient pas eu un moment à eux. Les visites aux familles, les rencontres avec les officiels, les derniers préparatifs etc.…

Le général O'Neill avait tenu à ce que la cérémonie et les festivités se déroulent sur sa propriété.

Le lendemain, à 16 heures précises, au bord du lac John et Rodney se diraient oui. Officiellement.

FIN 


End file.
